


Follow Your Lead

by littlewonder



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anticipation, Cardassian Anatomy, Episode: s02e05 Cardassians, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: When Garak intrudes into Bashir's room at night, it lights a fire in him so intense, that sex becomes an inevitable eventuality.





	Follow Your Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this image](https://pin.it/t6i33ox5ah5gm4) (originally a tumblr post)

As Garak towered over him in the dark, eyes shining down on him, Bashir felt blood rushing directly to his cock. 

Just the sight of him there, in his bedroom, elicited images in his mind of Garak joining him in the bed, jerking Bashir off, slipping inside his already wet asshole. He clenched his ass in anticipation, even before he had time to register that this wasn't what Garak was here for.

But if not that, then what?

"To Bajor," Garak said, in answer to the question of where he intended to take him, when it became apparent Garak didn't intend on joining him in the bed.

So Bashir pulled himself up into a sitting position, palming his growing erection and willing it to go down. Even doing this under the covers, Garak seemed to spot what was going on.

"Oh," he said.

"Oh," Bashir replied, catching his meaning. "No, no this is just… you appeared so suddenly that I…"

"Mere surprise wouldn't do _that_ ," said Garak. "Could it be the mere sight of me is enough to turn you on?"

"It's more than that. It's your figure in the dark, next to my bed, looking down on me like you could do anything to me…"

"Including _that_ ," replied Garak. "It seems that you would welcome that."

Bashir didn't reply, but he didn't have to. They both knew.

But there was no time to linger on the thought. Bashir got out of bed and forced his body under control, if only for Garak's sake, and did what he asked.

The sexual fantasies remained at the back of his mind during the whole adventure, first to Bajor and then unravelling the mystery Garak presented to him.

When finally they returned to that dark room, Bashir was ecstatic to lie down on that bed, with Garak on top of him, his hands on him, the slide of his cock as it entered him a welcome and overdue relief. It was not precisely what he had spent all day picturing as he struggled to keep his thoughts and the sensations of his body from rising up again, but it felt so good.

It just felt _right_. Perfect, if strange.

Bashir clenched down at last on that wet cock, that filled him out in ways he'd never imagined before, and it felt so good to feel something solid under his muscles.

There was a foreignness to this even for Garak, who had to be told what to do, how to please Bashir. Tentatively, he thrusted in and out of Bashir's hole, treating it delicately, even reverentially, like he'd waited for this privilege all his life. He paired this stimulation by rubbing Bashir's hard cock up and down in a tight fist. He could feel Bashir throbbing, the pressure mounting, his ass tightening as his cock neared its climax.

Garak and Bashir came at almost the same time. As Bashir ejaculated, he clamped down hard on Garak's cock, which had just thrust in hard when he received that final pressure that tipped him over the edge. He came inside Bashir with a groan, filling him with his entire load while Garak coaxed the final shuddering spurts from Bashir's cock.

It felt good to finally have it out of his system. Bashir felt the sexual tension had been too great not to realise it in one form or another, but this… this was the best thing that could've possibly happened. It felt great to do this with Garak. It was something he was thrilled to finally share with him.

It just felt right.


End file.
